Meek and Luna's Valentines Date
by Smarty 94
Summary: Meek and Luna make plans for a perfect Valentines Day, but Seeker tries to spoil the fun by forcing Meek under his control. Meanwhile; Jack and Ashi end up helping Aku out with tons of chores during the day.
1. Plan Talking

With Meek; he was chiling in Wart's apartment with his best friend while playing Pokken Tornament DX on the Nintendo Switch.

"Come on Machamp, give it your all to that Lucario." said Wart.

"Your four arms are no match for my aura powers." said Meek.

Wart groaned.

The two kept on pushing buttons until Meek stood up cheering.

"OH YEAH! STILL UNDEFEATED IN THE POKKEN TOURNAMENT!" yelled Meek.

He pretended to make some crowd cheering sounds.

"The crowd goes wild." said Meek.

Wart shook his head.

"Right, so you've any plans for Valentines Day?" said Wart.

Meek became confused and turned to Wart.

"Vale-what?" said Meek.

Wart laughed.

"Valentines Day. A day where you spend time with your loved one." said Wart, "I'm going to be doing that with Officer Strong."

Meek chuckled.

"Yeah, probably tons of it in the bed." said Meek.

"No not in the bed. We'll go to get lunch, see a movie, get dinner, then dessert, and then we get to the hot love making." said Wart.

Meek nodded.

"I see, but is that one reason you were banned from Themyscira?" said Meek.

"No, it was because I impregnated all the residents there and they all gave birth to guys." said Wart.

A knocking sound was heard, making Wart shreik.

"THEY'RE BACK!" yelled Wart.

Fishfins who was doing work on his computer walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Relax, it's just pizza." said Fishfins.

Wart sighed and grabbed some money before walking to the door.

He opened it up, only to be punched in the face very hard, sending him crashing into a wall.

Turns out that it was an angry Wonder Woman who just so happened to have a box of pizza.

Meek saw everything and chuckled.

"Good one Diana." said Meek.

Wonder Woman smiled.

"Thank you." said Wonder Woman, "And don't worry, I already paid the pizza woman."

Wart groaned.

Wonder Woman looked at Wart angrily.

"Never impregnate any of the women on Themyscira with men again." Wonder Woman said before leaving.

The warthog stood up.

"Why must I always anger women?" said Wart.

"Because you're a sexist who doesn't know when enough is enough." said Fishfins.

Wart turned to his roommate angrily.

"Shut it you." said Wart.

Then the door opened up again and an angry old man was on the other side.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled the man.

Wart chuckled nervously.

"Yes Mr Kegger." said Wart.

The man known as Mr Kegger closed the door.

"Damn landlord." said Wart.

However; Mr Kegger came back and kicked Wart in the nuts.

"I HEARD THAT YOU FAT UGLY PIG!" Mr Kegger shouted and punched him in the eyes, "NOW SHUT UP OR ILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOU!"

Wart groaned.

"Cut a guy a break." said Wart.

"By the way, you're a month behind on rent." Mr Kegger said before leaving the apartment.

A vibrating sound was heard and Meek picked up his phone before seeing a text from Luna that said 'Any plans for the two of us tomorrow? I already know that this is your first Valentines since you've never heard of it, but you should have something thought up.'

Meek turned to Wart.

"You wouldn't happen to know of any good karaoke places, would you?" said Meek.

Wart is shocked.

"Karaoke places?" said Wart.

"Yeah, Luna likes music, I like music, that way we can both enjoy ourselves." said Meek.

"Fishfins." said Wart.

"On it." Fishfins said before doing work on his computer.

He stopped working on his puter.

"Found a place. Karaoke singing everyday, tons of songs to select from, and it's even got some of the best burgers in town." said Fishfins.

"Mmm, I love me some cheeseburgers, they're my favorite food." said Meek.

He turned to Fishfins.

"Just out of curiosity, what is this place?" said Meek.

The scene quickly changed to the three at the counter of a Good Burger talking to a worker named Ed.

"Welcome to the Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order please?" said Ed.

Meek punched Wart in the face.


	2. Aku Needs Help

In some type of garden; Samurai Jack was tossing tons of seeds into the ground.

He then picked up a hose and turned it on before he watered the planted seeds.

He smiled.

"Lovely." The Samurai said.

He then walked into a nicely built house and sat down on the living room recliner.

The Samurai turned on the TV and saw some type of nature documentary was on.

However crying sounds are heard and Jack is shocked.

He walked into a room to see his seven children were in their beds while one of them was crying.

Jack groaned.

"I've got this." said Jack.

He saw a baby bottle labeled 'I Heart Kenan Thompson' before picking it up and filling it with milk.

He then went to his child who's crying.

"There we go." said Jack.

He then started bottle feeding the baby.

His baby fell asleep and Jack smiled.

"Perfect." said Jack.

He put the baby back in bed before going back into the living room and watching the documentary.

"Here, we see the baby jaguar who for some reason is..."a TV voice said before the tv showed a baby jaguar was eating an elephant like it was nothing, "Eating something that might be twenty times it's size."

The jaguar stopped eating the elephent, leaving tons of bones while the baby was incredibly fat.

The feline burped.

Jack is shocked.

"That's unatural." said Jack.

Just then a Voice is heard.

"Tell me about it." said the voice.

Ashi entered the room before sitting down on the same chair.

"How was a feline able to eat something twnety times bigger then him or her?" said Ashi.

Jack nodded.

"Even that perplexes me." said Jack.

Just then a phone rang.

Jack picked it up.

"Hello?" said Jack.

A split screen appeared and Aku was on the other line.

"EXTRA THICC!" yelled Aku.

Jack sighed.

"Aku, what is it?" said Jack.

Aku smirked.

"If you must know Samurai, I've got tons of stuff that needs to be done on Valentines Day." said Aku.

Jack became confused.

"Valentines?" said Jack.

Aku smacked his head.

"Man I really did do a number on you." He said

Aku cleared his throat.

"It's a day where loved ones spend the whole day together." said Aku.

Jack is still confused.

Aku groaned.

"Wow, for a guy who hasn't aged for fifty years, you sure are dumb." said Aku.

Jack pulled out his sword and stuck it in his speaking end before it came out of Aku's receiving end, slicing off one of his horns.

The demon screamed.

"MY FAVORITE HORN!" yelled Aku.

Jack smirked.

"Sucks to be you doesn't it?" said Jack.

Aku growled.

"I've got some stuff coming to my home tomorrow and need my old stuff moved out to make room for the new." said Aku.

Jack is mad.

"And you need me to help you move them around." said Jack.

"That's right." said Aku, "This is why you're my favorite son in law."

"I am your only son in law." said Jack.

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT YOU KILLED ALL MY DAUGHTERS!" shouted Aku

"I thought they were machines. You always sent machines after me." groaned Jack

Aku did some thinking.

"Okay, I'm starting to see how my lack of living children is partialy my fault." said Aku, "Just help me out tomorrow."

Jack turned off the phone and the split screen disappeared before the samurai placed the phone back in it's resting place.

He then groaned.

"What did father want?" said Ashi.

"A lot." said Jack.

Ashi nodded.

"I see." said Ashi.


	3. Valentines Day

The next day in Meek's mansion; the meerkat was sleeping in his bed when sunlight shined into his room and on his face.

The meerkat groaned and got out from under his bed, revealing he was in blue pajama's with white stars on them.

He yawned again.

"What a night." said Meek.

He took off his pajamas before walking into his closet and looking at the clothes he has.

Meek did some thinking and grabbed a purple letterman jacket.

"This could do." said Meek.

He put the jacket back on a hanger before grabbing a red shirt and putting it on followed by the letterman jacket.

He then put on some blue jeans and some socks before grabbing a pair of shoes similar to Sonic's shoes from Sonic Adventure, but they were colored red, white, and blue before putting them on.

Meek opened a nightstand drawer and saw his Bounty Hunter morpher.

He smirked.

He picked up the morpher before putting it on.

"There we go." said Meek.

He left his room and entered the dining room where Napier placed a plate of flapjacks, a cup of orange juice, another cup with coffee, and a newspaper in front of him.

"Any plans for today sir?" said Napier.

"Well I've got to go to school obviously, and afterwards, a night with me and Luna." said Meek.

Napier nodded.

"I see." said Napier.

"And during the night, we'll go see a movie, and have a karaoke dinner at a Good Burger." said Meek.

"Yes sir." said Napier.

Meek sighed.

"Obviously my first Valentines day." said Meek.

"Of course sir." said Napier.

"Probably be gone all night." said Meek, "So don't wait up for me, just everyone else."

"Sure thing sir." said Napier.

Later; Meek was driving his stingray corvette around the city and Luna was in the car with him.

"So what do you have planned?" said Luna.

"See a movie at a drive thru theater, a karaoke night at a Good Burger, maybe even some time on a hill." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"I see." said Luna.

The two then appeared at the entrance to a drive thru theater that was playing the 2006 version of The Pink Panther.

Meek placed some money into the booth before driving into a parking area.

The meerkat grabbed a theater concession stand menu on an iPad before he and Luna looked at it.

"What should we snack on?" said Meek.

Luna did some thinking.

"I'll go for some nachos, a cherry slushie, and a tub of popcorn." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Okay, I'll take nachos, a hot dog, a medium soda, and some Milk Duds." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"Such a noce idea coming to a drive thru theater." said Luna.

"I know." said Meek.

Then a Jeep appeared next to the corvette, confusing the love birds who saw that Jaime Reyes and Courtney Whitmore were in the vehicle and that Jaime was in the drivers spot.

"Jaime, what're you doing here, and why're you driving?" said Meek.

The two turned to Meek and Luna.

"I'm driving this thing because it was one of the cars my father finished working on at his garage after I returned home after two years and he gave it to me." said Jaime.

"I see." said Meek.

"Plus it's Valentines, so we figured what the hell." said Courtney.

"Yeah that's a fair statement." said Luna.

Then a tray with the stuff Meek and Luna ordered appeared on their car.

The meerkat grabbed the Milk Duds and started eating them.

"Mmm, chewy." said Meek.

Little did any of them know what that Seeker was on a nearby hill looking at everything through a pair of high tech binoculars.

The alien put the binoculars down before pulled out a sniper rifle and a tranq dart.

The hunter smirked.

"Perfect." said Seeker.

He placed the dart in his rifle before crouching down and aiming at Meek.

"Smile you son of a bitch." said Seeker.

He fired the dart, but it wound up hitting a flying eagle, knocking it on the ground.

The alien groaned.

"Dammit." he said before walking off.

Back at the theater.

"So why do children see these films anyways?" said Meek.

"Probably for the animated intro's with the panther." said Jaime.

He then hummed the Pink Panther theme.

"Don't quit your dayjob." said Meek.

"Your dayjob is the same as mine." said Jaime.

"Of course it is." said Meek.

He the became confused.

"What's the dayjob again?" said Meek.

"Teenagers who go out and fight crime in costumes that give us artificial powers." said Jaime.

"Yeah he's right." said Courtney.

Seeker snuck up behind Meek's car without anyone noticing and bent down before placing some type of device under his trunk before walking off.

"That should get him." He said.

"The only difference between you and me is that I built my first powered outfit while Tony Stark built my second one." said Meek.

Jaime became shocked.

"Tony Stark, Iron Man?" said Jaime.

"Yeah that's him." said Luna.

"I wonder how he'd take the rumors of Bruce Wayne being richer then him?" said Jaime.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Tony Stark was in a room with Steve Rogers reading a Daily Planet Newspaper.

"Accountants estimate that Bruce Wayne is richer then Tony Stark?" Tony read.

"How're you taking that?" said Steve.

Tony smiled.

"Very good actually." said Tony.

Later; he was in his own bed crying like a little bitch into his pillow.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"What a whiny bitch." said Courtney.

Then a tray with a tub of popcorn, a huge cup of soda, boxes of Whoppers, Milk Duds, and Junior Mints appeared on Jaime's jeep.

Jaime smiled.

"And there we go." said Jaime.

He pulled out two straws and placed them in the soda before he and Courtney started drinking the soda together.

Meek and Luna saw the two before drinking their own drinks.

They stopped and switched beverages before drinking them as well.

"Technically we're kissing." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

Later; the group was driving towards the Good Burger when Seeker who was sitting in an alleyway had an iPad and started pushing some controls on it, making the device he placed on Meek's car sprout legs and walk on the vehicle.

The device then climbed underneath Meek's shirt before attatching itself to his back.

The meerkat groaned.

Luna became confused.

"You alright?" said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, probably just an itch." said Meek.

The group then parked their cars at the Good Burger before entering the establishment.

"Hmm, not like the fast food joints I've got back home." said Jaime.

"Right, order some stuff and I'll be out in a bit." said Meek.

He walked into the mens room before he began washing his hands.

The robotic bug then bit on Meek, making the meerkat groan.

He looked at his own reflection before looking at his hands and legs.

Seeker was apparently controling everything from his spaceship.

"Alright, time to take you home, but first." said Seeker.

Seeker made Meek take off his jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes before taking his gauntlet off and climbing out of the bathroom window before walking off.

Meek approached Seeker's ship which was parked in a desert and entered the ship before approaching Seeker who was in the cockpit.

The alien turned to his former foster child and approached him.

"So good to see you again, isn't it?" said Seeker.

He pushed a button on his controllor.

"Yes...master." Meek said in a very forced matter.

Seeker chuckled and hugged the meerkat before going back to his controls and working them.

"Now go to your room until I find a new target with a huge bounty on his head." said Seeker.

Meek walked into a room similar to Peter Parker's room from Marvel's Spider Man 2017 and got onto the bed before tossing a baseball to a wall.

Back at the Good Burger; Jaime was knocking on the mens room door.

"Meek, come on buddy, the girls are waiting to hear you sing." said Jaime, "Hello?"

He opened the door and looked at the stalls, only to see that they were all empty.

"Weird." said Jaime.

He looked down to see that all of Meek's clothes and morpher were on the ground, shocking him.

He picked up the morpher and inspected it.

"This is odd." he said.

Later; he placed the stuff on a booth table Luna and Courntey were at, confusing them.

"What is all this?" said Courtney.

"I've got two theories right now; one, the meerkat got a bad case of cold feet and left, two, someone kidnapped him for some strange reason." said Jaime.

"Theory number two, Meek's old mentor Seeker, did it to force him back under his wing." said Luna.

The other two became shocked.

"She's good." said Jaime.

"Probably one reason they both love each other." said Courtney.

Then two glows appeared from the letterman jacket, releasing Midnight and Gligar.

The two looked around for their master and Gligar became teary eyed while Midnight whined.

Jaime became mad.

"I don't know who this Seeker character is, but I know what I'm going to do to him." said Jaime.

"You'd better be able to take him on in close unarmed combat, cause he can kick your ass easily." said Luna.

Jaime chuckled.

"Please, you're forgetting that I've been getting fighting training from Black Canary. If she can turn me into a lean mean blue fighting machine, then I can fight some mentor of a meerkat." said Jaime.

"Isn't the phrase usually lean mean green fighting machine?" said Courtney.

Jaime looked at her.

"Yeah that makes more sense." said Jaime.

The three walked out of the Good Burger and to the back of the building close to a dumpster as Luna and Jaime made their heroic armors appear and Courtney pulled out a tiny baton which then turned into the cosmic staff.

The others looked at Courtney as her Stargirl outfit appeared.

"You carry that thing with you everywhere you go?" said Khaji Da.


	4. Doing Aku's Chores

With Jack and Ashi; the two were in an avocado feild picking avocado's.

"Aku expects us to pick avocado's?" said Jack.

Ashi sighed.

"I'm not fond of this either, but we should do what my father asks, no questions asked." said Ashi.

Later; the two were in a lemon field outside of the Scottsman's home and the Scottsman and Jack were squeezing lemon juice into a bowl full of peeled avocado's.

"Now we have to squeeze lemons?" said Ashi.

"You asked a question lassie." said Scottsman.

Ashi used her laser vision on the Scottsman.

"Zip it you." said Ashi.

Later; they were at a tomato feild and Jack was looking at a piece of paper.

"Pick the ripest tomatos." said Jack.

Ashi grabbed some tomatoes.

Later; the three were next to a rock.

"Then crush on the mightiest rock to a paste." said Ashi.

Scottsman became mad.

"Wait a minute." Scottsman said before the scene quickly changed to the group standing outside of Aku's castle looking at the shapeshifting demon and the Scottsman was holding a bowl of guacamole, "You had these lovebirds make guacamole."

"And it took them long enough." said Aku.

He then pulled out a tortilla chip before dipping it into the guacamole and eating the chip.

Scottsman is mad.

"LISTEN HERE AKU ITS VALENTINES DAY AND MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS WIFE SHOULD HAVE A DAY TO THRMSWLVES NOT DOING WHAT YOU ASKED!" shouted The Fat Scotsman.

"Yeah I'm still waiting on my furniture and fridge to show up, but since it hasn't showed up yet, I could use some help with my laundry." said Aku.

Jack became confused.

"How can you have laundry? You're a shape shifting demon." said Jack.

Aku then pulled out a basket full of white underwear.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." said Aku.

However Jack is mad.

"No." He said.

"Careful samurai, I can take everything you love this instant." said Aku.

He then grabbed Jack's sword very quickly.

"And I'm keeping this as collateral." said Aku.

"My answer is still no, and besides, if you do take my loved ones away then you'll lose your grandchildren." saod Jack.

Aku groaned before dropping the sword, making it stick to a stone.

"Fine." said Aku.

Jack grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the stone.

Aku groaned and sighed and Jack saw this.

"Look, you just need to be patient Aku, and your couch and fridge will come." said Jack.

"I hope so." said Aku.

Jack turned to his wife and best friend.

"So how should we do this laundry?" said Jack, "Nobody does the old ways anymore."

Later; the three were in a laundromat looking at Aku's white underwear in a washing machine.

The Scottsman shook his head.

"This is boring." said the Scottsman.

"Yep." replied Jack and Ashi.


	5. Freeing Meek

On Seeker's ship which was flying through space; Seeker was piloting the ship while listening to music on headphones.

"HIGHWAY TO THE DANGER ZONE, RIGHT IN THROUGH THE DANGER ZONE!" Seeker sang.

He failed to notice that a spaceship was on his radar following him.

Inside the other spaceship; Stargirl was poorly piloting the ship much to the disturbace of Blue Beetle and Luna.

The rocker girl groaned before grabbing a bucket and vomiting in it.

Blue Beetle saw this.

"You too?" said Blue Beetle.

"Don't start." said Luna.

Stargirl then managed to park the ship onto Seeker's ship without any trouble, confusing BB and Luna.

"That's a first." said Blue Beetle.

Luna nodded before puking again.

Later; the three entered the ship from a broken hull.

Blue Beetle touched a keypad and some electricity surged from the hand.

A door opened up and the three entered the room to see a bunch of screens with video of different rooms in the ship.

"Wow, this is unusual." said Stargirl.

"Yeah, this looks like the Smithsonian security monitoring room." said Blue Beetle.

"Because everything in that museum is very valuable?" said Luna.

Blue Beetle nodded.

"Yep." said Blue Beetle.

Stargirl became shocked.

"I don't believe it." said Stargirl.

The others turned to where Stargirl was looking.

"What is it?" said Luna.

She pointed to a video of a bathroom.

"He's got a camera in his bathroom." said Stargirl.

Everyone groaned.

"That's disgusting." said Blue Beetle.

"You're telling me." said Luna.

The two saw the video of the room with Meek in it and saw the meerkat was just staring at the wall.

"Is that him?" said Khaji Da.

Luna smiled.

"It is." said Luna.

"Okay then, now lets get him out of here and be on our way back to Earth." said Stargirl.

She started to walk off, but was stopped by BB.

"Hold it Court, something doesn't seem right here. Meek's in a room without any guards or a security system, why would Seeker do that?" said Blue Beetle, "Odds are he's under some type of mind control."

Then a laser blast hit a keyboard, shocking the three who turned to see Seeker with a blaster out.

"You got that right kid." said Seeker.

Luna became mad.

"What have you done to Meek?" said Luna.

"Me, I haven't done anything. Unless place some type of robotic bug on a meerkat, forcing him to do as I command counts as something, does it?" said Seeker.

"It does." said Stargirl.

She aimed her cosmic staff at Seeker and fired some cosmic energy at the alien who moved out of the way.

"Oh it's on now." said Seeker.

He pulled out the same control and pushed some buttons and the brainwashed Meek entered the room before holding a hand up and doing the come here sign.

"Luna...run." Meek said forcefully.

Luna is shocked.

"What?" she ssaid before becoming mad, "No I won't leave you."

Seeker put the control away before pushing a button on his watch.

"Show off for daddy." said Seeker.

Meek got into a fighting stance.

He leaped forward and tried to punch Luna who moved out of the way and tried to restrain him in a hammer lock, but was put into a hammer lock herself and kicked in the back.

Blue Beetle turned one of his hands into a cannon and fired a round at Seeker, sending him crashing through some walls.

"Stargirl; you and Luna keep Meek occupide, I'll take care of Seeker." said Blue Beetle.

Stargirl became confused.

"How do we keep him occupide, he knows everything at our peek." said Stargirl.

Seeker chuckled.

"That's my boy." said Seeker.

Blue Beetle punched Seeker really hard, sending him crashing through some more walls.

Stargirl tried to attack Meek with the cosmic staff, but the meerkat grabbed the staff from her hands and fired energy at the two.

"Sorry." said Meek.

Stargirl sighed.

"This is all hopeless." said Stargirl.

"Violet, you got anything?" said Luna.

"The device has fused with Meek's spine permanently, the only option I have is to electrocute the meerkat until the device comes off." said Violet.

Luna nodded.

"Understood." said Luna.

"Be quick...about it." said Meek.

Stargirl took the cosmic staff from Meek and fired some cosmic energy that wrapped Meek up in some energy like chains.

The meerkat tried to get out of the chains.

"There's the opportunity." said Stargirl.

Luna turned both her hands into jumper cables and attatched them to Meek before electrocuting him badly.

The device got the electrocution as well before it eventually exploded and fell off of Meek's back.

Luna stopped electrocuting Meek and detatched the jumper cables as Stargirl made the cosmic energy chains disappear before the meerkat fell forward and was grabbed by his girlfriend.

She then moved him in a face to face position.

"Come on dude, speak to me." said Luna.

Meek was panting from exhaustion and looked at Luna before managing to smile.

"Have I ever told you I have a thing for short haired burnettes?" said Meek.

Luna smiled and chuckled before kissing Meek.

"Good to have you back." said Luna.

Meek then stood up on his own.

"Great to be back." said Meek.

Stargirl then pulled out Meek's clothes and morpher.

"You left these behind." said Stargirl.

Meek grabbed his stuff.

"Of course I did." said Meek, "Now where's Jaime?"

"Trying to kick Seeker's ass." said Luna.

Meek became shocked.

"What? That's crazy, he can't even take on that guy, not even with Black Canary's training." said Meek.


	6. Aku's Deliveries

Back in the laundromat; Jack, Ashi, and the Scottsman were still watching Aku's clothes being washed.

A dinging sound was heard and the washer stopped.

The group sighed.

"Finally, now to put it in the dryer for fourty seconds and be done with it." said Ashi.

The Scottsman opened the washing machine only to see that the underwear was now pink, shocking him.

But he also started laughing.

"That big tree of a baby is going to be very pretty from now on." said the Scottsman.

The other two became confused.

Later; they were at Aku's home and the shape shifting demon was very angry.

"WHY IS ALL MY LAUNDRY PINK!?" yelled Aku.

Ashi sighed.

"Apparently that Duncan kid put a red sock in with your laundry as a joke." said Ashi.

The Scottsman became mad.

"He even replaced my machine gun leg with a pogo stick." Scottsman said while raising his leg up, revealing it was now a pogo stick, "HOW IN BLAZES DID THAT PUNK OF AN ASSHOLE DO THAT!"

Jack turned to his best friend.

"He's capable of replacing one of his roommates arms with cooking appliances, do you really want to go down that road?" said Jack.

Everyone nodded.

"MAIL CALL!" yelled a voice.

Aku sighed.

"Finally." said Aku.

He went to the front door and opened it, revealing a man dressed in a UPS outfit.

"You Aku?" said the man.

Aku nodded.

The man pulled out a clipboard.

"Sign here." said the man.

Aku did just that and the man nodded and brought in a washing machine that looks like Rotom in Wash Form.

The group became shocked.

"Are you kidding me right now? You had us wash your clothes at a laundromat just to wait for a sofa and fridge and you didn't tell us about a washing machine?" said Jack.

Aku laughed.

"I forgot I ordered one." He said. "There was a sale and I couldn't resist."

"I'm out of here." said Jack.

He walked out of the tower and Ashi followed as well.

The Scottsman followed as well.

"That goes double for me." said the Scottsman.

Aku became shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait, I still need help." said Aku.

The UPS man turned to Aku.

"You screwed up not keeping tabs on your orders and when they would be coming dude." said the UPS man.

Aku sighed.

"I know." said Aku.


	7. Defeating Seeker

Back on Seeker's ship; Blue Beetle and Seeker were battling each other.

Seeker kicked Beetle in the chest before grabbing his arm and putting him in a hammer lock.

"So much for someone wearing an alien scarab." said Seeker.

He was then blasted on the back by a repulsor ray, making him scream and let go of Blue Beetle.

Meek who was armored up chuckled.

"So much for an old man." said Meek.

Seeker turned to Meek and groaned.

"Oh god dammit, can't you just admit defeat and go back under my wing like any normal person?" said Seeker.

Meek laughed.

"No." said Meek.

Seeker is mad.

"Very well." said Seeker.

He and Meek started sparing with each other.

Blue Beetle streatched his arms out as Luna and Stargirl appeared.

"So how'd it go?" said Stargirl.

"He gave me a good beating, but it's a good thing Meek showed up and took over." said Blue Beetle.

Luna nodded.

"Yep, good thing." said Luna.

Meek and Seeker continued fighting each other.

Seeker tried to punch Meek, but the meerkat grabbed the arm and threw the alien on the ground before lifting Seeker in the air and tossed him into a wall.

"Ow." replied Seeker.

He stood up and turned to Meek.

"You're losing your fairness against me." said Seeker.

"To quote Danny Glover in those Lethal Weapon films: You're getting to old for this shit." said Meek.

Seeker is shocked.

"Rude." said Seeker.

"You started this fight when you ditched me on the moon." said Meek.

"It was to build character." said Seeker.

Meek is mad.

"Bullshit." said Meek.

The two continued fighting each other.

The others were watching Batman Gotham by Gaslight on a TV that came from the Blue Beetle scarab.

"I wonder who Jack the Ripper is in this film?" said Stargirl.

"Jim Gordon." said Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle then punched the scarab.

"OW, WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?" yelled Khaji Da.

"For spoiling the ending." said Blue Beetle, "I wanted to be surprised when the revelation came. Now we're going to have to settle for a bootlegged copy of Murder on the Orient Express."

He then grumbled.

"Of every mystery film that could have been spoiled, it couldn't have been a film based off of a very famous Hercule Poriot book." said Blue Beetle.

"I'm not to fond of literature." said Khaji Da.

Jamie sighed.

"Of course not. But I already read the book to know how the film is going to end." said Blue Beetle.

Meek and Seeker continued battling each other before Meek managed to handcuff Seeker to a metal beam.

The alien became confused and tried to shake himself off.

The meerkat chuckled before pulling out some keys.

"Thank you." said Meek.

Seeker is madder then a bull in a China shop.

"CURSE YOU BOUNTY HUNTER!" yelled Seeker.

Meek kicked Seeker across the face, knocking him out.

"Aw shut up." said Meek.

His helmet then disappeared.

He was then hugged tightly by Luna from behind.

"It's so good to see you back to normal." said Luna.

Meek started turning blue, shocking Blue Beetle who made his helmet disappear and Stargirl.

"He's more blue then you are armored up Jaime." said Stargirl.

Jaime glared at Stargirl.


	8. Valentines Date

At the Good Burger; Meek's group was in the resturant eating burgers.

Meek was currently on stage singing a song.

"Don't stop, believin." Meek sang.

Everyone was listening and are shocked by that.

"Nice set of lungs." said Jaime.

"You have no idea." said Luna.

Meek finished up singing and everyone cheered before the meerkat returned to the booth where the others were at.

"That was good." He said.

"Yeah I know. I've seen you performing." said Luna.

"Of course you have." said Meek.

He reached into his jacket before pulling out some type of flat rectangular present and placing it in front of Luna.

The girl became confused.

"I do believe it's customary." said Meek.

Luna grabbed the present and opened it up, revealing that it was a picture of her and Meek in his original Bounty Hunter outfit, but minus the helmet, standing in front of Bill the Hedgehog's farm.

Luna became surprised.

"Yep, that was the same photo your brother took on the day of the Killjoy War, after we won, and the same day we officially happened." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"Always remembering the big things." said Luna.

Meek chuckled.

"Yeah, that's me." said Meek.

Luna then slid a tiny ring box close to Meek who noticed it.

He opened it up to see a gold ring with a karate symbol on one side and a rock and roll symbol on the other side with a saphire gem on the top.

"Class ring with a birthstone from the month of September to show your interests." said Luna.

Meek smiled before kissing Luna.

Ed who saw this cried.

"Makes me cry." said Ed.

With Jack and Ashi; the two were on a hill looking at the moon.

"It's very beautiful isn't Jack." Asked Ashi.

Jack nodded.

"Yep." said Jack.

He then Turned to Ashi.

"Ready to see the movie Peter Rabbit?" He asked.

"Okay." said Ashi.

Later; the two were in a movie theater watching said film.

"Who would have thought that this film was released two days before it's actual release for a special screening?" said Jack.

"No idea but we're definitely seeing Black Panther next." said Ashi.

Aku then appeared.

"Hey." said Aku.

The two turned to Aku angrily.

"What do you want?" said Jack.

Aku smirked.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for what I did." He said. "To make it up to you I'll bought the tickets to Black Panther for you and Every Marvel Movie as well as DC Movie."

Jack and Ashi are shocked.

"Seriously?" said Ashi.

Aku nodded.

"Oddly enough, this might be the first time I've seen Aku being generous." said Jack.


End file.
